robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 7
Detonator I can't remember why you deleted my comment on the Detonator page, Detonator is a green dome like shaped robot like Corkscrew in series 5 and i have seen comments like this on other pages. So why was it deleted? 19:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::They really aren't all that similar; Corkscrew was a cylinder and Detonator was a sloped-circle, Corkscrew was a full body spinner and Detonator was a rammer. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition to this, Detonator came many years before Corkscrew, so if anything, Corkscrew is like Detonator, not the other way around. TG (t ' 22:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Techno Games Wiki can you or do you know anyone who can help us on the techno games wiki? MattPPA13 17:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) 10-day break I just thought I'd let you all know that I'll be leaving for a camping holiday on Saturday, which means I obviously won't be around. We've started half of the heats, so that's where we'll leave it until I get back. Please finish up those that are currently running, however. 'TG (t ' 11:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, have fun. I'll try to help out a bit more than I have been while you're away. Christophee (talk) 15:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Break So you know I won't be able to contribute to the wiki for the next 4 days as I'm on a school trip in New York. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Always on trips aren't you llama? :P 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Educational mind you. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) disambig pages Just to let you know that disambig pages are only used with the same title but diffent stuff,like for instance:robot wars(this of couse) and robot wars (lets say a band maybe) thats a disambig page(though we don't need that).So if you see me removing disambig templates don't worry i am just trying to help. also is there anything this wiki needs help with since i know a lot about robot wars 11:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, but I am aware of how disambiguations work. The best things to do are on the Job List - the link will be on your talk page. Please speak in proper English with correct grammar, because all it does is create a bad image of you and create work for us. TG (t ' 11:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the bad english i am from germany anyhow thanks 11:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is capitalise properly and use full stops, thats all. 'TG (t ' 11:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Huh?! Why are there only 991 articles now? RoboFan 14:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :The deletion of various unneeded team pages. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Listen I can understand your not satisfied, but I do the best I can. I forgot to tell that I'm autistic and if I was meant to tell you that, I'm sorry. I am not aiming to show a bad example to this wikia, I am just trying to expand it a bit more as I believe the more info there is, the merrier (when this comes to starting new articles). Thanks LiamBryant 15:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Help! I was editing axe c dents article, and it screwed up. Could you take a look and try to fix it?. RoboFan 17:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :What on earth were you trying to do? 'TG (t ' 21:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't spell can i upload a new image of S.M.I.D.S.Y, the way it looks today :Yes. 'TG (t ' 22:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things 1. Why do I need 500 edits to do redone series 4? 2. It's quite hard to get that many edits as all the good stuff has been done. RoboFan 20:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Robofan, You can correct spelling mistakes.--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 20:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You can correct any spelling mistakes you find, do what's on the job list, or do other things like help to write and edit pullback/pitstop toy articles. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There are heaps of battles that need to be written, and there are also a lot more pages that could use expanding (in my opinion, the only decent articles on this entire Wiki are Ming, Team Nemesis, The Morgue, Heat P of Series 3, Ripper, The Series 4 Semi-Finals, Lightning and The Steel Avenger). There's plenty to do. TG (t ' 22:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You really think those are the only good pages? I think nearly all of them are great. RoboFan 16:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nearly all of them are adequate. I wouldn't say "great". 'TG (t ' 21:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Another thing Why does it say I edited someones user page in 2009? Because I didn't. I only joined this month. RoboFan 20:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Where does it say that? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::RA2's does the same. Its just a Wikia flaw. TG (t ' Link Please can you display a link to WJ's videos?--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 06:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I havent looked yet. TG (t ' 07:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Chaos 2 I agree that Chaos 2 was great, but one of the reasons that I don't like it is because it never made any improvements. The differences between its appearences of seriea 3-6 were slight. If not not at all. RoboFan 14:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Why change works I guess is the only answer to that. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Apologies I'm sorry for promoting ManUCrazy before you wanted him to have his powers. I obviously didn't read your comments properly and assumed that you must have just forgotten to give him his powers. I corrected my mistake when I noticed it though. I think from now on I'll just stay out of these situations and leave all the bureaucratic decisions to you as I'll probably just embarrass myself further. Christophee (talk) 13:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Why Griffon was not seeded I think I've uncovered why Griffon was not seeded for Series 2. You know Oliver Steeples's website, the one mentioned in the Internet Insurrection? It's still up: http://freespace.virgin.net/oliver.steeples/enter.htm If you got to the S2 competitors, then click on Wheelosaurus, he says: This seems to imply that Griffon was a reserve for Series 2, and got in after another robot pulled out. Although, quite frankly, it shouldn't have been a reserve, it should have been seeded. Hope this proves helpful to our research. --Hogwild94 08:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Great find! This will be really useful. 'TG (t ' 09:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thing + Question 1. I probably won't get a badge. If you disagree, could you tell me some pages I could get a badge from? (I've seen series 5-6 Extreme 1-2) 2. In my drawing book, I have done an entire redone series 5 as I thought seedings such as Razer were all wrong. Sure it won the world championships, but what did it do in series 4? It broke down. So it's seeded 17, with all the series semi-finalists ranked above it. If you want me to show you the seedings, let me know. If you like it, could you fix it up like redone series 4? Thanks for your time. RoboFan 18:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :There are plenty of forums for discussion. I suggest creating a Forum in the Pits (not the Arena) and posting it there. :As for pages to get badges from, if you can't do stuff from the Job List, I'd look at Team Scutterbots, or Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat B. In the latter, all you need to do is check spelling, remove "they" and put in "it", and write up better battle summaries with quotes. Doing that will get you a badge. Good luck. 'TG (t ' 21:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) My latest message TG I've recently been getting updates saying that I have a new message about my last change but it opens to a sort-of revision type-thing for your last message you put on my profile about my problems I had been stirring before. My last change was the Series 6 Heat F article but if you did send me a message, can you post me it again? P.S. Did you get my other message I sent in reply to your last? Hope you can forgive me soon after all the hassle Cheers LiamBryant 21:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure, sorry. I did get your last message. 'TG (t ' 21:57, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Help! I was editing Barber-Ous and my computer made a pigs ear of it. Please don't ban me. It was an accident. RoboFan 19:29, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi (Again) I'll probably be spending more time on the wiki. You see, my TV broke. RoboFan 19:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank heavens my relatives had a spare tv! I can go on living now. RoboFan 12:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed just to look at redone series 4 without editing to look at peoples opinions? RoboFan 09:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Of course! 'TG (t ' 09:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! RoboFan 09:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Redone series 5 How would you feel about a redone series 5? RoboFan 09:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later. 'TG (t ' 10:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) How much later? RoboFan 11:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Indefinitely. When I say so. 'TG (t ' 11:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I know that I might be the smartest person in my class, but what does indefinitely mean? RoboFan 12:36, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :http://lmgtfy.com/?q=indefinitely 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Since i've got K-9 filtering, that link is as useful as a chocolate teapot.:( RoboFan 16:25, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :So is a dictionary, apparently. We'll do a Redone Series 5 if and when we feel like it, but don't get your hopes up. If you must do your own, feel free to do so on Facebook, Youtube, or Livejournal. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:24, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe after redone series 4? RoboFan 06:20, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you stop bothering me, then perhaps. TG (t ' 23:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) OK then. RoboFan 06:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The pits Every time I do that, it appears somewhere else and I don't know why. RoboFan 06:19, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Mistake! I'd like to point out something wrong that's quite frequently bought up on this Wiki. Lots of people talk of Ming being the only seed to go out in Round 1 via judges decision. 101, seeded 23, lost to Fluffy in the first round of Series 5. --Hogwild94 12:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Is that something you've remembered, or have you found evidence of it somewhere? I don't remember the battle myself and I'm pretty sure it's not online anywhere at the moment so we can't be sure. Christophee (talk) 14:29, May 13, 2010 (UTC) The way I remember it, Refbot counted 101 out, but I have a bad memory.--Rammingspeed 15:13, May 13, 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! I used to have that on video but that cassette wiped itself. 101 lost to the judges after it wasn't totally immobile. I do know this as I only watched it yesterday before it got wiped. RoboFan 15:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) TV Tropes OK, look, let's make this clear before we start. First of all, I have no warrant to start arguing with you over anything. Second of all, I'm not coming back, I just need to get through to you. I was on TV Tropes, the Robot Wars section, and I came across this comment.... ''I am in charge of the Wiki. That was posted by a biased and bitter ex-user. Please do not take him seriously. We also have a valid reason for that rule. I don't wish to jump to conclusions, but I seriously hope you didn't think it was me who wrote that. I can't even EDIT the trope anyway, as I'm not a member. CBFan (talk) 08:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh no no no no no no.... no, CBFan, we didn't even consider for a second that it was you. You see, we had a resurgence of a certain Robot Wars Extreme Warriors veteran on the wiki (you know who I mean, no need for calling him out by name), I don't know if you'd been following events, but that's how it was. '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh....well, no, I haven't, really. That's the first I heard of it, and...well, you know what my history is with TG. I thought he assumed it was me and was having a dig at me. CBFan (talk) 19:54, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's cool, don't worry about it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Apology TG, I want to apologise over you having to do the Featured Articles this week. I made a miscalculation last week, and was intending to do the stuff tomorrow, as I had thought that I only did the things two weks ago. Also, exams and revision have taken over my time almost completely, which is why you haven't seen me around much. Sorry. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, let's get this straight. I never ONCE said that Disc-O-Inferno was "better" than Hypno-Disc. Yes, your logic doesn't make sense. Yes, I do think Disc-O-Inferno is underrated and Hypno-Disc overrated....but that does not equal "Disc-O-Inferno is better than Hypno-Disc". I find it absolutly appaling that you would dare make that statement. I don't go around telling lies about you. I know we don't get along very well, but for goodness sakes, this is low. CBFan (talk) 13:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Why would you even think that TG was personally attacking you, based on those statements alone? There are plenty of other people who've said the same thing, and in a much more impassioned and hurtful way than you did. There some smartass on Youtube who claimed that since Disco-O-Inferno's discweight*RPM was greater than Hypnodisc's, that it was therefore more powerful. I know you've been burned in the past, but you're wrong if you think that every single provocative comment is directed at you. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Because he said "I suspect it to be the same person". You know full well we don't get along, but I've never made any direct insultive remarks about him, not that I remember. It feels like he's doing that to me. Point of matter, it's become too stressful for me to stay full time...I'm only signing in because it's the only way I can talk to him. CBFan (talk) 17:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::If this was the first negative thing he'd said about Disco, then maybe you'd have a case, maybe, but if you look at the other lists, you can see that the Tough As Nails haters get as much flack as you do. Besides, he's not the only one who does that. When writing my lists, I've subliminally mentioned people I disagree with, not to out them, just to make a point that people with that opinion exist. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, but he did seem to post that list in direct retalience to my comment on Disc-O-Inferno on the "Could've Been Champions". The key word here is "seem", though. That's what got me annoyed...and the fact everyone STILL seems to think Steel Avenger caused all the damage to Panic Attack annoys me, especially when I found the quote from John saying it was a combo of it and Disc-O. CBFan (talk) 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Scorpion Hi, I have a more up-to-date picture of what UK competitor Scorpion looks like today if you wanted it on the Scorpion article? LiamBryant 20:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, go ahead. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC)